1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to exercise devices, and some more particular aspects involve exercise devices having a resistance system and a cable-pulley system supported on a frame configurable between operating and storage configurations and utilizing various selectively removable exercise accessories and adjustable bench assembly for performing different exercises.
2. Background Art
The benefits of regular exercise, such as strength training, aerobic training, flexibility training, etc., are well known. Differently configured exercise devices can be used to perform various types exercises focusing on developing specific parts of a user's body. Some exercise machines include different types of accessories or stations, e.g., benches, handles, lat bars, leg exercise stations, etc., that allow a user to interface with a single resistance system while performing different exercises on a single exercise machine. One advantage of having multiple exercise stations on a single machine is that different exercises can be performed with a single resistance system. However, there can be some disadvantages associated with having multiple exercise stations on a single exercise machine. For example, some of these exercise machines can be relatively large, take up a large amount of floor space, and can be difficult to move from one location to another. In an attempt to alleviate these disadvantages, some exercise machines may be configured with removable exercise stations that allow a user to reconfigure an exercise device to perform different exercises. However, it can be cumbersome and time consuming to change exercise stations to reconfigure an exercise machine to perform different exercise. It is with this background in mind, as well as other issues, that some of the aspects of the embodiments described below were conceived and developed.